The present invention relates to a high-tension capacitor, and more particularly to a high-tension capacitor having an improved structure for the radiating the heat therefrom.
In order to meet the requirements of an oilless arrangement for high-tension capacitors, Japanese patent application No. 60-59228 proposes a high-tension capacitor comprising a plurality of capacitor elements formed by being moled and located a synthetic resin instead of a capacitor having the periphery of the capacitor elements surrounded with insulating oil. The above-mentioned Japanese patent application relates to a high-tension capacitor comprising a plurality of cylindrically (FIG. 3) or flatly (FIG. 4) formed capacitor elements 1 connected in parallel and formed into an integral structure by molding them with a synthetic resin such as epoxy resin which serves as an insulating layer 2.
As shown in FIG. 5, the dielectric layer 3 of each capacitor elements 1 is composed of a synthetic resin film 5 made of polyester, polypropylene or the like and held between porous insulating layers 4 made of nonwoven fabric, cloth or the like. The insulating layers 4 are impregnated with a synthetic resin in a vacuum either before or at the same time when the synthetic resin is molded into the insulating layer 2.
Although the high-tension capacitor as constructed above has high dielectric strength and is highly noninflammable and explosion-proof, it has a disadvantage in that, because each capacitor element is surrounded by a synthetic resin forming an insulating layer, heat generated in each capacitor element will not escape therefrom and resulting in the capacitor elements abnormally heating up particularly these capacitors having a high capacity.